


Jeans

by AnneWolfe



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Dancing, Jeans, Kissing, M/M, Music, POV Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28196439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneWolfe/pseuds/AnneWolfe
Summary: Simon wants to go dancing with Baz. Baz wears a new pair of jeans.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Kudos: 36





	Jeans

**Author's Note:**

> I was just going through all of my old stories that I wrote along time ago and found this one.

“Hey!”

I look up at Simon from where I am sitting on the couch in his flat.

“What Snow?” I reply.

“Come here.”

“Why?”

“Just do it.”

I get up from the couch and walk over to him. He is standing in his bedroom doorway. I stop in front of him and look down at him. He is about three inches shorter than me. I have always been taller than him.

He puts his hands flat on my chest and reaches up and lightly kisses me. “Will you go dancing with me?”

“Really Snow? You made me get up off of the couch and walk over here to just ask me that?”

“Yes, and to kiss you.”

“Well,” I lean down and lightly kiss him back. “Why do you want to go?”

“I dunno. I just do.”

“Ok, but you can’t dance.” I poke him in the chest.

He growls slightly, and I laugh. 

“Just feel like going dancing. Can we go?”

I laugh again, “Sure.”

I step away from him and move into his room. “One minute while I get changed.”

He steps back and I close the door. I walk over to his closet and open it up. Mainly it is a wreck with Simon’s clothes, he doesn’t ever hang up his clothes properly, and sometimes he doesn’t pull the shirts right side out. I have a few drawers in the bottom where I keep a few things for when I spend the night here. I pull out a dark blue shirt and a pair of jeans. Then I pull them on and turn to face the door.

Simon is sitting on the couch and when I walk into the room he abruptly stands up. I walk over to the table and turn my back on him as I pick up my keys. I hear him inhale loudly and feel his eyes on me.

“What Snow,” I bark. Turning around he jerks abruptly. A bright blush stains his cheeks and he mutters something. Then he says “Nothing, you ready to go.” he heads out the door and I follow him.

“Do you want to invite Bunce if she gets back from her family in time.”

He hesitates for a minute and then shrugs, “Sure, why not?”

I head down the stairs and follow Simon out the door while texting Bunce that we were heading out.

✦✦✦

We get out of the car and head towards the door. I can already feel the thrum of music emitting from the building. Simon is slightly bouncing. He is so happy. I feel his eyes on me again and I turn to look at him. He is blushing furiously and he jerks his eyes up to my face. What is up with him tonight?

“You ready?” I ask and hold open the door for him. A loud wave of sound pours out of the open door and I smell the overwhelming smell of many people crammed into a tight space. 

Simon walks into the room and looks around for a table. People are circling around the room, dancing, and shouting at each other over the music and other people. Bright lights flash around the room and a slight haze permeates the room. Simon makes a beeline for an empty table and leans on it. 

“Can you go get me a drink?” he shouts over the other sounds.

I nod and start to make my way through the crowd to the bar. As I am walking I can feel Simon’s eyes on me. I turn around and glance at him. He is staring at me and doesn’t seem to know that I have noticed. Did he do something to me? This is kinda weird.

I continue to the bar and order two drinks for us and return back to the table. I set the glasses on the table and Simon grabs my arm. He hauls me out to the dance floor and starts to shake his hips in time to the roaring music. He wiggles his arms around and he isn’t so bad. This dancing is much better than our dance at the Leaver’s Ball. He gyrates around me and grabs my hands, turning me around. I spin with him and he laughs loudly. I must be making a pretty grim face.

“Baz,” he slightly wines.

“Yes, Snow?”

“Lighten up, will ya. Have fun. You look like you just swallowed a lemon.” 

I suddenly grab him and pull him around so that his back is to my chest and I put my hands on his waist. Then I swing us around. He is laughing and I am so happy. He starts to swing his hips again and twists in my grip. He is bobbing up and down slightly and the flashing lights sweep over us. 

Eventually we end up back at our table and see that Bunce has arrived. She is wearing a bright red halter top and tight fitting jeans. It is definitely  _ not _ the normal look for her, but it looks good. Also she must be wearing contacts because her glasses are gone.

“Nice look Bunce,” I tell her.

Simon leans over and shouts at her. “Yeah, you look great Penny.”

“Don’t mention it!” she growls. She mutters something about Agatha.

“I’m going to get a drink. Agatha’s somewhere around here though,” she announces to us and then leaves us at the table.

Simon is glowing. He walks over to me and slides his arm around my neck. He looks up at me and says, “Thank you.”

“Your welcome.”

He leans up and presses his mouth to mine. I inhale sharply, Simon is so good. He is just so good. I will take anything that I can so I kiss him back. He is soft and smells so delicious, like brown butter. I feel his hands fist in my hair. I let mine slide into his hair as well. Then his hands begin to slide down my back towards my waist. They get to my waist and hold me firmly. He squeezes my waist and then he keeps moving his hands around the back of my waist. Still he keeps his hands going lower until, Oh My God, did he just?!

I freeze. Then I pull my mouth away from his, “Simon! Did you just. . .”

A bright blush stains his whole face and he looks quickly at the ground, while yanking his hands back up to my waist.

“It’s just those fucking jeans,” he mumbles.

“Huh?” I say confused.

He still doesn’t look at me. “Those jeans make your arse look so perfect.”

He starts to pull away from me. Without thinking I quickly grab his hands and stick them back on my backside. He looks at me surprised and I lean down to kiss him again.


End file.
